The general aim of the Laboratory will be to continue studies of the heart, the vessels and the lungs along the same broad lines as in the past. Specific areas of interest include the metabolism of the diseased lung, the influence of oxygen tension on lipid incorporation into pulmonary granulomas, components of the alveolar-arterial oxygen gradient, mechanisms of the effect of digitalis antibodies, relation of acid-base chemistry to the affinity of hemoglobin for oxygen, blood flow and oxygen utilization by the muscles of respiration, and the distribution of blood volume in an animal model of Asiatic cholera.